<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双飞文学 by chidunmeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906810">双飞文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng'>chidunmeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双飞文学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　青少年单薄的身子跪在地毯上，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在养父的双腿中间不住起伏，呻吟声被梗在喉间，隐约只溢出了一两声哭腔似的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>　　最近复仇者联盟和公司的事都比往常要多，Tony早出晚归了几日，自然也没有闲情再关注其他琐事，连接送自家小朋友的上学放学的任务也全交给了哈皮。好不容易今天得下空来，却没想到正撞见Peter躲在自己的房间里，也不知从衣柜里翻了Tony哪一件衬衫出来，松垮垮地穿在身上，一边捏揉乳尖，一边扯着衣摆往自己的下身蹭。</p><p>　　小男孩逐渐臻于成熟的身体泛着诱人的红潮，白生生的大腿难耐地屈起，将欲望中心衬得愈发突兀。不知道是尚未发育完全，还是天生的体毛稀少，粉嫩的生殖器颤巍巍地挺翘着，半遮半掩地藏在衬衫下，将布料浸出了一小块深色的水晕。</p><p>　　“嗯……哈啊，先生……想要先生………”</p><p>　　“先生可没让你趁他不在家，就偷偷拿他的衣服自慰。”Tony弯起手指敲了敲门，以引起早已深陷在情欲中的小孩的注意力，恶劣地取笑道。</p><p>　　Peter微微沙哑的呻吟猛然被掐进了嗓子里，在意识到被Tony发现的一刹那惶然停下了所有的动作，羞耻又尴尬地憋红了脸。</p><p>　　Tony向他招招手，故意板着脸让他跪下。斯塔克家对待男孩一向严厉，Peter被他管教多年，听到Tony似怒非怒的语气，甚至等不及下身的欲望消退，腿一软便直接跌在了地上，紧闭着双眼，垂着头等待养父的责罚，会是巴掌还是藤条。</p><p>　　皮带扣解开的声音让小男孩更加紧张地绷直了腰，结结巴巴地乞求道：“先生，我知道错了——”</p><p>　　Tony伸出手指捏住他的下巴尖，强迫性地将男孩固定成了仰视自己的姿势，隔着西装裤暗示地将已经鼓起的下身往Peter脸颊边蹭。</p><p>　　看懂了养父的含义，Peter有些兴奋地瞪圆了双眼，扭动着身子主动拉开了Tony胯间的拉链。粗长的性器弹在脸上，纵使早有准备，仍旧将Peter吓了一跳。紫红色的性器布着隐约的青筋，男孩伸出双手，修长而柔软的手指圈握住Tony的欲望中心上下套弄，磨得性器很快便又胀大了一圈。</p><p>　　Tony轻轻扯动他的头发，问道：“想吃吗？”</p><p>　　Peter急切地点点头，埋头先把前端含进去，牙齿磕到了也不知道，疼得Tony忍不住抽了口气，小男孩连忙仰头吐出来，惊慌失措地仰头看着他，急切地道歉后，又生怕他改变主意似的，藏起牙齿用舌尖绕着性器顶端浅浅地舔舐，见Tony没有责怪的意思，才再次含进去吮吸起来。</p><p>　　小男孩跪在地上的姿态像一只温驯的小兽，口腔中温热又湿润，惹得Tony忍不住喟叹出声，Peter像是得到了鼓励，愈发卖力地动着脑袋。Tony的尺寸颇有些惊人，龟头几乎已经顶进喉咙口，连呻吟声都听不太真切，却仍有一部分露在外面得不到照抚，Peter扶着肉棒根部，仰着头努力想要变换角度，好吞得更深些。性器极速的顶动让他忍不住干呕，喉口应激收缩时却反而像是在主动将Tony的性器绞得更紧。</p><p>　　伸出手拭去男孩眼角几滴生理性的泪，Tony抓着Peter的头发又用力抽插了几下，这才满意地将仍旧硬挺的性器退了出来。他方才肏得太深，骤然停下后，Peter仍旧被呛得咳嗽了几声，捂着早已经酸软的腮帮，不解地望着Tony的脸，显然不懂得Tony为何会突然停下。</p><p>　　Tony轻柔地摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的脑袋，引着他往床边走：“我还是比较想要喂饱你的另一张嘴，小混蛋。”</p><p>　　Peter在床上时的表现要比平日痴缠得多，跪在Tony身边撅着屁股主动为自己扩张时，也没忘了埋头继续含吻大人的欲望中心。他已经被肏过许多次，但每一次面对Tony粗壮狰狞的性器时，仍会表现出某些挥之不去的羞怯与恐惧。润滑液黏糊糊地顺着后穴滴落，小男孩绷着腰肢，在大人身上蹭了许久，肉穴也才勉勉强强地将性器吞下一小半进去，便再也不敢继续放下重心。他不常用这样的姿势，动作也生涩，疼痛与快感混在一处，Peter苍白着脸，进退两难地咬着嘴唇僵在半空，连脸上原本的春情都被刺激得散去不少。Tony轻笑一声，终于不再故意欺负他，伸出手捏住男孩的屁股暧昧地揉抚，一边也去照顾他半硬的性器，指腹上的软茧在顶端反复蹭动，以稍稍缓解来自后穴的疼意。</p><p>　　“嗯啊……先生……慢、慢一点……呜……”</p><p>　　对Peter来说，这样的行为好像比之前更难熬了，性器在大人手中颤巍巍地溢出几滴透明的前液，让男孩更加难以在半空中保持平衡，腰肢颤软地又不由自主地将重心沉下许多，穴口的褶皱被一一撑开抻平，泛出淫靡的深红肉色。</p><p>　　“呜嗯………先生………”</p><p>　　“您回来了都不告诉我，还只去疼哥哥，太不公平了！”男孩来不及喊出的呻吟突然被打断，少女清脆的声音在这种环境下显得有些格格不入，Peter惊讶地转过头，在看到门口抱着胳膊一脸不满的少女时，终于再也支撑不住，原本就只是勉强跪好的双腿哆嗦着彻底瘫倒在了Tony身上，任凭粗大的性器直冲冲地刺入了最深处。</p><p>　　“哈啊……太大了……呜……疼……”</p><p>　　无心再去多问些什么，Peter伏在大人身上，被后穴突如其来的冲击刺激得只能小口小口地吸气，半晌都没能动弹分毫，Tony安慰地握住他的手，嗔怪地瞥了一眼门口的少女。女孩见此情景，有些后悔似的吐了吐舌头，却仍旧蹦跳着朝两人跑过来，轻盈地蹦到床上，凑到Tony耳边撒娇：“我也想要Daddy，不许您只疼哥哥！”</p><p>　　她身上只穿了条轻薄的睡裙，空空荡荡地挂在肩上，没有穿文胸，刚发育没几年的胸脯隔着一层布料鼓出微妙的弧度，能清晰地看出尖尖的乳头。与Peter不同，他的小公主从小被娇宠着长大，完全不在意是否会引起Tony的怪责，也不等Tony回答，挺着胸脯扭动着往大人的嘴边递，娇娇软软地哼道：“Daddy亲亲我好不好？”</p><p>　　“Petra——”</p><p>　　女孩转过头，冲着被眼前的情景惊得微微愣神的哥哥做了个鬼脸，自顾自地做了决定：“放心吧，我不会和你抢的，Daddy用手帮我就好！”</p><p>　　与乖巧听话的男孩相比，Petra从小就要娇纵得多，早早就看穿了Tony严厉外表下心软的本质，又从未正经受过罚，无论什么样无理的要求都能被她提得理直气壮。连开窍都比哥哥早，青春期的时候就敢当着大人的面悄悄夹腿，趁Tony睡着时爬到他身边咬着被单黏黏糊糊地将下身往Tony腿上贴，把大人惊醒了还敢先一步泪眼涟涟地诉委屈，对他哭Daddy我好难受。</p><p>　　Tony眨眨眼，伸出两根手指隔着睡裙随手夹住她已经挺立发硬的乳尖，打着转地揉她小巧的两片嫩乳。女孩的嘴唇和胸脯一样柔软，Petra半眯着眼，一边与Tony接吻一边止不住地从口中溢出舒服的哼吟来，雪白的下巴被大人的胡茬刮出一片红痕。</p><p>　　骤然受到冷落的男孩委屈地鼓起嘴，又不好同一向疼爱的妹妹计较，后穴传来的疼痛逐渐褪去后，便小心翼翼地试图重新直起腰身，主动地用小穴吞吐着Tony的肉棒。Tony对他这点小心思心知肚明，奖赏似的随着他的节奏也挺动腰胯，惹得男孩又发出了几声含情的轻喘。</p><p>　　Tony顺势为自己身边的Petra除去了仅有的睡裙，她果然也并没有穿内裤，下身光溜溜的，小女孩的阴毛还很稀少，两片花瓣上湿漉漉的，像沾了晨露。不等他命令，Petra便呜咽着将两条腿分得更开，粉嫩的花穴一缩一缩，迫不及待地邀请着大人快点品尝。Tony用力地按在她挺立的花核上，轻轻搓动两下，甚至不需要过多的挑逗或揉抚，就让小女孩尖叫着呻吟起来，花穴深处涌出透明的淫水，打湿了大人的手指。</p><p>　　久经人事的女孩不再如曾经那样青涩，会因为一根手指就疼得掉泪，第一次在养父手中达到高潮时哭喊着不要，还以为自己要被肏尿出来。</p><p>　　“Daddy……快一点呀……”</p><p>　　甜蜜的乞求声盖过了Peter被肏干时压抑的低吟，Petra的话让Tony扬了扬眉，女孩扭着身子的模样能看出已经彻底情动，湿热的花穴欲求不满地缠着他的手指，Tony揉着她愈发凸起的花核，娇嫩的阴唇本能地来回翕动，从最深处涌出更多黏糊糊的淫液，在大人指尖泛着淫靡的光泽。直到女孩被自己撩拨得大腿发颤，Tony终于并起三根手指，缓缓刺入了湿热的甬道中。</p><p>　　手指的抽插与性器还是不太相同，Tony刻意变换着角度在少女体内反复勾弄，说不清是推拒还是迎合，嫩红的软肉层层缠裹上来，又被手指毫不留情地破开顶进深处。戳弄的速度越来越快，花穴口咕啾咕啾地被几根手指反复肏开又缩紧，Tony弯起拇指，趁小女孩不注意，又刻意用指甲刮搔起硬挺的花核，换来一声带着哭腔的尖叫。</p><p>　　“呀啊……Daddy！”</p><p>　　小女孩下意识地并起双腿，整个人软着身子缩在Tony身边不住地发颤，终于不再有精力撩拨大人再多摸摸她身上的其他部位，呜呜嘤嘤地挺着下身，好让Tony的手指进得更深些。</p><p>　　“乖孩子，舒服吗？”暧昧又含糊的问话似乎已经传不进即将高潮的女孩耳中，Petra神色迷离地望着养父的眼睛，却什么话都说不出来，只知道不住地摇头。反而是一直没有什么动静的Peter，停下了起伏的动作，彻底将重心压在了小穴上，也不顾这样的姿势会不会让自己被肏得太深太疼，弯下腰搂住Tony的脖颈，在他嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下后，小声乞求道：“先生……呜嗯……还想要再舒服一点……”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>